Love And War
by IndriChoi
Summary: Berkisah tentang seorang pria bernama Choi Siwon yang mengidap suatu penyakit, ditengah kehidupan keluarga yang penuh ambisi membuatnya memutuskan melakukan pengobatan di luar negeri tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Hyohyun, yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasih saudara tirinya Choi Minho.
1. Chapter 1

Love and War [ Part 1]

Author: IndriChoi

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Shin Hyohyun (OC)

Choi Minho

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Sena (Minho's Mother)

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt

Rating: PG-13

Length: Series

Recommended Songs:

Baek Jiyoung – Acacia

LEDApple – I'll be there for you

Lee Hi – Rose

Blog: di post juga di _ .com_

This Story out from my mind! IndriChoisw. Just For fun ^^~~

Happy Reading...^^

.

Awan gelap itu mulai menutupi langit biru yang begitu luas, perlahan jutaan bulir air berlomba-lomba menjatuhkan dirinya ke bumi. Semakin lama semakin deras saja hujan itu membasahi bumi berpenghuni ini. Tampak seorang pria berpakaian hitam tengah berjongkok dihadapan pusara yang kini basah oleh air hujan yang baru saja turun. Pria itu tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana, ia tak memperdulikan air hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhnya. Sementara seseorang tak jauh berbeda dengannya datang menghampirinya dan melindungi pria itu dari hujan yang sudah mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Sudah waktunya..." Ucap pria yang tengah memayungi pria itu. Pria itu lantas mengangguk dan perlahan menyentuh pusara itu.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, Eomma" diusapnya pusara itu dengan sayang kemudian ia beranjak untuk berdiri.

"Kita pulang dulu hyung, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu" Pria itu berjalan memasuki mobil audi mewah miliknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa keputusanku ini benar?" Pria yang kini duduk di kursi kemudi itu menoleh menatap pria di sampingnya, ia sudah menganggap pria ini sebagai Hyungnya.

"Hyung, kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting dari segalanya. Jangan memikirkan hal yang memberatkanmu" Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu menasehati pria itu.

"Arraseo" pria itu pasrah pada ucapan Kyuhyun yang ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tak mudah untuk dilawan. Tapi itulah daya tarik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Baginya Kyuhyun adalah adik sekaligus sahabat yang setia berdiri di sampingnya dalam keadaan apapun terutama dalam keadaan seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun melajukan mobil itu menuju kediaman pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

...

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Yeobo..." seorang wanita paruh baya baru saja memasuki ruangan kerja suaminya, ia mengantarkan secangkir kopi panas.

"Aku hanya memikirkan keputusan Siwon yang akan pergi ke London, aku sangat ingin ia meneruskan perusahaan bukan malah pergi untuk menekuni hobi memotretnya itu." Wanita itu mendekati suaminya kemudian mengelus pelan tangan suaminya itu.

"Masih ada Minho yang bisa menjalankan perusahaanmu yeobo... Lagipula putramu bukan hanya Siwon seorang, Minho juga putramu." Wanita itu menatap sebal akan keinginan suaminya yang masih saja mengharapkan Siwon menjalankan perusahaannya.

"Tapi minho masih kuliah, itu mungkin akan memberatkannya" pria paruh baya itu menyesap kopinya.

"Itu bukan masalah, aku yang akan membicarakan hal ini pada Minho. Aku yakin putra kita itu akan menyetujuinya." Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, baiklah tidak salahnya mencoba bagaimanapun Minho juga putranya.

Tok...tok...tok

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan muda baru saja sampai... apa Tuan ingin menemui Tuan muda?"

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kiho pada asisten Jung.

"Tuan muda baru saja memasuki kamarnya Tuan.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. " Kiho beranjak dari duduknya. Choi Sena mencegahnya.

"Dia baru saja datang, biarkan dia istirahat sebentar..yeobo" Sena tak mau Kiho-Suaminya- menemui putra kesayangannya itu. kiho pun menuruti istrinya itu dan kembali duduk untuk mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang harus ia tandatangani. Sena mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan hak putraku terambil oleh putra kesayanganmu itu yeobo" batin Sena.

Siwon baru saja memasuki kamarnya, besok ia akan pergi ke London untuk melakukan terapi. Ini jalan satu-satunya yang harus ia tempuh, ia tak mau semua orang mengetahui kondisinya terlebih Siwon saat ini sering mengalami gejala itu. Siwon mengambil handuk dan pakaian gantinya, kemudian ia menatap cermin besar yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Siwon tersenyum miris melihat pantulan dirinya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang yang lemah sekarang. Beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya ketika baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di Inha University, Siwon mengalami sesak nafas yang cukup hebat ditambah keringat dingin keluar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tepat di bagian dada.

Dokter memvonisnya memiliki sebuah penyakit yang cukup serius apabila tidak cepat ditangani maka ini akan membahayakan nyawanya. Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pertama kali tahu kondisi hyungnya itu. Dia berinisiatif membawa Siwon untuk terapi di London, karena kebetulan kakaknya tinggal di sana.

Awalnya Siwon menolak tapi mengingat ia juga harus menyelidiki kematian ibunya 12 tahun yang lalu maka dengan dorongan akan hal itu Siwon menyetujui rencana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah menemukan dokter spesialis yang akan menangani penyakit Siwon. Ia juga sudah membuat janji dengan dokter tersebut.

Siwon adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Choi, ia memiliki seorang ibu bernama Choi Eunhee. Choi Eunhee memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Jung Sena, jung sena terlahir dari keluarga tak punya. Selama ini ia hidup dari keluarga Eunhee. Eunhee tinggal bersama Sena dan sudah menganggap Sena sebagai adiknya. Setelah Eunhee menikah dengan Kiho, Sena ikut juga dengannya. Sena merasa selama ini Eunhee selalu saja mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, baginya Eunhee selalu beruntung. Dia terlahir dari keluarga kaya kemudian menikah dengan orang kaya juga. Sena ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Eunhee di keluarga Choi, secara tak sengaja Sena memiliki pemikiran picik terlintas dibenaknya untuk menyingkirkan Eunhee dari kehidupan Kiho.

Selama pernikahannya dengan Kiho, Eunhee dikaruniai seorang putra yang tampan. Ia memberi nama putra kecilnya itu Choi Siwon yang berarti kesempurnaan. Eunhee merasa hidupnya sempurna karena kini ia telah melahirkan seorang putra yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Choi.

Kiho menghampiri istrinya itu, disampingnya ada seorang bayi kecil yang tengah tertidur. Kiho baru saja sampai dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Dan ia dikabari bahwa istrinya sudah melahirkan. Dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya tak sampai satu hari ia sudah kembali sampai di Korea.

"Ini putra kita?" Eunhee mengangguk lemah, Kiho mencoba menggendong putra kecilnya itu. Eunhee tampak terharu melihat suaminya itu menggendong putranya.

"Putra ayah tampan sekali, ia mirip denganmu Eunhee-ya.." Sena yang baru saja masuk ikut bergabung dan berdiri disamping Kiho.

"Aigoo keponakanku lucu sekali, apa aku boleh menggendongnya, kakak ipar?" Kiho memberikan Siwon kecil pada Sena, entah disengaja atau tidak Sena menyentuh halus tangan Kiho. Yang membuat pria itu sedikit berjengit. Sena tersenyum seolah ia tak melakukan apapun.

"Eonnie... putramu ini akan kau beri nama siapa?"

"Choi Siwon... namanya Choi Siwon." Kiho duduk disamping istrinya dan meraih tangan istrinya itu. kemudian mengecupnya.

"Gomawo... sayang kau telah memberikanku hadiah terindah dalam kehidupan pernikahan kita." Eunhee tersenyum, sementara Sena yang tengah menggendong Siwon kecil merasa muak dengan perlakuan pasangan ini.

Kiho menoleh pada Sena "Kau sudah pantas menjadi seorang ibu adik ipar.." Sena hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Ahh... kakak ipar bisa saja... mana ada pria yang mau denganku."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, pada saatnya nanti kau juga akan menemukan pasangan hidupmu. Benarkan Yeobo?" Eunhee meminta persetujuan Kiho.

"Ne.." Sena sama sekali tak mengubah ekspressinya, tetap saja tersenyum kaku.

Siwon baru saja selesai berganti pakaiannya. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan memberikan dua buah tiket pesawat untuk keberangkatan mereka besok.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter disana. Anggap saja ini liburan hyung, jangan jadikan ini beban." Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Siwon. Siwon mengangguk kecil.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi Noonaku untuk mempersiapkan apartemen selama kita tinggal disana."

"Kau bekerja keras untukku Kyuhyun-ah"

"Tidak masalah.." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mendekati bingkai Foto yang memajang foto wanita yang sangat berarti bagi Siwon.

"Hyung, berjuanglah demi bibi" Siwon ikut menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melihat foto itu.

"Eomma, aku akan berjuang!"

...

London, Inggris 15.00 pm

"Eonnie, apartemen ini untuk siapa?" Hyohyun yang tak tahu apa-apa mengikuti ajakan Ahra begitu saja. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Besok, Kyuhyun dan sahabatnya akan tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu. Dia memintaku untuk menyiapkan apartemen untuk mereka. Hyohyun tampak mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya dan ber "O" ria. Ahra kembali berkeliling mengecek apartemen tersebut, Hyohyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hyohyun adalah gadis korea berusia 20 tahun yang beberapa bulan ini ikut dengan Ahra yang merupakan kakak kelas sekaligus pembimbingnya. Ahra menganggap Hyohyun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, karena ia tak memiliki adik perempuan, ia juga cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Ahra sendiri merupakan kakak kandung Kyuhyun. Beberapa tahun belakang ini, Ahra mencoba membuka bisnis desain interior di sini dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Dia juga pandai memainkan alat musik biola. Ahra sudah tinggal di sini selama 1 tahun terkadang ia harus bolak-balik London-Korea untuk urusan bisnis ataupun sekedar mengunjungi keluarganya di Korea. Tepat 1 tahun yang lalu Hyohyun bertemu dengan Ahra kebetulan saat ia kuliah di sini, Ahra menjadi pembimbingnya. Merasa memiliki kecocokan Ahra dan Hyohyun langsung akrab ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Maka dari itulah ia membawa Hyohyun ikut bersamanya dan mempekerjakannya sebagai asisten yang akan membantu pekerjaannya. Hyohyun sendiri yatim piatu, ia kuliah hanya mengandalkan beasiswa. Hidup sendiri dan harus tinggal seorang diri di negara asing merupakan sesuatu yang cukup sulit ia jalani. Apalagi di awal kepergiannya ke sini Hyohyun harus kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Bukan karena jarak mereka yang memang harus terpisah jauh. Akantetapi, pria itu yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Sejak awal Hyohyun tahu bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang pantas bersanding dengan orang kaya seperti mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia cukup tahu diri dan membiarkan pria itu melepaskannya demi mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dan memiliki status yang sama dengan pria itu. Untung saja ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu dan kini ia bisa sedikit berlega hati karena tak ada lagi orang yang akan mengusik hidupnya. Biarlah itu menjadi coretan hitam di atas lembaran kehidupannya.

Ahra sendiri sering menggoda Hyohyun dengan Kyuhyun. Menurut Ahra Hyohyun cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Hyohyun tak memberi komentar apapun. Ia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun seperti ia menganggap Ahra sebagai kakaknya. Hyohyun bukanlah tipe Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi godaan Noonanya dengan santai, ia tahu Hyohyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak tidak lebih.

"Eonnie... berapa lama Kyuhyun oppa akan tinggal di sini?" Hyuhyun masih mengekor Ahra dari belakang.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas kedatangan Kyuhyun kemari pasti ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus di sini. Kau tahu Hyohyun-ah sahabat Kyuhyun yang akan datang bersamanya kemari adalah pewaris Choi group."

"Sebenarnya keluargaku dan keluarga Choi masih bisa dibilang memiliki hubungan keluarga, ya meskipun jauh tapi orang tuaku dan Kyuhyun sangat akrab dengan keluarga Choi" lanjut Ahra sambil kembali berkeliling. Hyohyun terdiam, ucapan Ahra seperti mengusik kembali ingatan Hyohyun akan sesuatu. Apa mungkin keluarga Choi yang dimaksud Ahra adalah keluarga Choi yang ia kenal? entahlah. Tapi itu cukup membuat Hyohyun merasa seperti tak akan pernah bisa memungkiri bahwa keluarga Choi cukup berpengaruh. Ahra menepuk pundak Hyohyun, membuat gadis itu sedikit berjengit.

"Kau melamun?" Hyohyun tampak baru menyadari bahwa saat ini Ahra sedang bertanya padanya.

"Ah! tidak eonnie"

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke kantor, aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membereskan apartemen ini."

"Baiklah eonnie" Hyohyun dan Ahra pun meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. sepanjang perjalanan Hyohyun masih saja memikirkan hal tadi. Ini membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangan pahit, Hyohyun tersenyum kecut dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Hyohyun paling membenci ketika ia harus kembali teringat sesuatu yang buruk dalam hidupnya. Dunia seolah tengah mempermainkan kehidupannya, dan itu yang tak ia sukai sangat tidak suka.

...

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar sedang menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya" Siwon tengah mengepak pakaiannya ke dalam koper sementara Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memainkan gadget kesayangannya. Siwon menoleh kearah Asisten Jung yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"katakan padanya aku akan segera menemuinya" ucap Siwon yang kembali menyibukkan dirinya mengemasi pakaian-pakaian yang akan ia bawa selama ia pergi ke London.

"Baik akan saya sampaikan, saya permisi tuan muda" ucap asisten Jung meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan, sementara Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Siwon. Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Siwon sambil meremasnya pelan. Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya memberinya senyuman.

"Aku akan menemuinya" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Siwon berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang kerja di mana ayahnya sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

Siwon sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Selama ini Siwon sering berselisih paham dengan ayahnya yang memang dikenal keras terhadapnya. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu ruangan itu.

Ceklek!

Pintu itu terbuka Siwon pun masuk, disana dia melihat ayahnya tengah berdiri membelakangi nya. Perlahan Siwon menghampiri ayahnya, ia berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja sang ayah. Kiho menoleh dengan raut wajah yang terkesan dingin, ia pun berdiri di hadapan putra pertamanya dengan perasaannya sedih. Selama ini ia memang dikenal sebagai ayah yang cukup keras terhadap Siwon. ia dan Siwon sering beradu pendapat. Sejujurnya Kiho ingin putranya ini yang menjadi penerus untuk memimpin perusahaannya untuk menggantikan posisinya. Namun Siwon memiliki keinginan yang berbeda dengan ayahnya. Siwon memiliki ketertarikan terhadap photografi, itulah yang menjadi hobinya kini. Dan Siwon selalu saja menyatakan keinginannya itu tiap kali ayahnya meminta dirinya untuk mau pergi ke perusahaan. Kini dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala itu saling berhadapan. Kiho menatap lekat wajah putranya, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Dalam hati Siwon ingin berkata pada ayahnya ini, namun lidahnya kelu. Ia hanya mampu menatap ayahnya dalam diam.

"Besok kau akan berangkat ke London, tidak inginkah kau memeluk ayahmu ini" Kiho merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Siwon. Siwon menghampiri ayahnya dan mereka berdua saling berpelukan erat. Kiho menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya itu.

"Abeoji" ucap Siwon pelan. Kiho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Abeoji tahu...ini pilihanmu abeoji tahu" Kiho melepas pelukan Siwon dan menepuk pelan wajah putra pertamanya itu. Kiho tersenyum getir, ia berusaha menghalau agar airmatanya agar tak jatuh. Siwon hanya akan pergi ke London, tapi Kiho merasa enggan membiarkan putranya ini jauh dari jangkauan pandangannya. Sekeras apapun Kiho terhadap Siwon pada dasarnya ia sangat menyayangi putranya itu. Siwon adalah buah cinta dirinya dengan Eunhee yang sampai saat ini Kiho selalu menempatkan Eunhee di hatinya, meskipun kini ia telah memiliki istri lagi yang tak lain sahabat bahkan sudah dianggap Eunhee sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Ini" Kiho menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Siwon. siwon menerimanya kemudian ia membuka amplop coklat itu. Didalamnya ada kartu kredit baru, serta kunci mobil yang sudah ia sediakan untuk Siwon selama putranya itu berada di London. Siwon menatap ayahnya.

"Kenapa abeoji memberikan ini padaku?"

"Jangan kau tolak abeoji mohon, kau disana dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Abeoji hanya tidak ingin kau kekurangan apapun disana. Abeoji juga sesekali akan mengirim orang kesana untuk melihat kondisimu. Jika abeoji sempat, abeoji akan khusus mengunjungimu disana."

"Abeoji..."

"Kau tadi mengunjungi makam ibumu?" Siwon mengangguk. Kiho berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan membuka laci. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah kini tengah ia genggam.

"Ini kalung milik ibumu. Abeoji rasa kaulah yang pantas menyimpannya."Kiho memberikan kotak berisi kalung itu pada Siwon. Siwon pun menerimanya ia membuka kotak itu, diusapnya perlahan kalung itu.

"Selama disana makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat sedikit kurus sekarang" Siwon mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah.." Siwon pun berbalik meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari posisi Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. sepasang mata tengah menatapnya tajam seringaian sinis terukir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja"

...

Sena memasuki ruang kerja suaminya. "Yeobo,, sudah waktunya kau istirahat. Pekerjaannya besok saja kau urus kembali" Sena menghampiri suaminya sambil memijat-mijat pelan pundak suaminya.

"Kau pasti lelah" Kiho tersenyum pada sena.

"Baiklah... " Kiho pun berdiri dan Sena menuntunnya untuk beristirahat.

Sena tengah menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk suaminya itu. "Yeobo.. ini minumlah" Kiho menerimanya dan menyesap kopi itu perlahan.

"Apa tadi Siwon menemuimu?" Kiho mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya saja sebelum ia berangkat ke London. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak.." Sena tampak tak senang dengan jawaban suaminya itu. Tapi mulai besok anak itu tidak akan ada di rumah ini. Itu artinya Minho akan menjadi putra satu-satunya di rumah ini. Sena menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian berbaring membelakangi suaminya.

...

"Bagaimana Hyung, semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini berada di kamar Siwon. Siwon sedang memasukkan berkas hasil pemeriksaannya ke dalam koper. Ini akan membantunya selama ia melakukan pengobatan disana. Tak ada yang tahu jika Siwon saat ini sedang sakit kecuali Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang selalu berada didekat Siwon. Semuanya Kyuhyun yang urus termasuk perjalanannya ke luar negeri saat ini yang dikira orang bahwa Siwon akan mewujudkan keinginannya disana. Padahal tujuan utama mereka bukanlah itu.

Selama orang-orang disekitarnya tak mengetahui apapun mengenai kondisinya, Siwon merasa dirinya aman. Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Perjalanan kita mungkin akan memakan waktu kurang lebih 6-7 jam" Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menurunkan tasnya dan menyeret koper tersebut keluar Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

Asisten Jung mengambil koper Siwon dan membawanya menuju bagasi mobil. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga. Dibawah sang ayah, ibu tiri juga saudara tirinya Minho sedang menunggunya. Siwon memang tidak cukup akrab dengan Minho, Minho sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Jadi Siwon jarang sekali mengobrol dengannya. Kiho menghampiri anaknya kemudian memeluk putranya itu sekali lagi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Siwon melepas pelukan ayahnya itu. kemudian Sena ikut menghampiri Siwon dan berlaga seolah-olah ia adalah ibu yang baik. Sena memeluk Siwon, sementara Siwon merasa enggan namun ia tetap memeluk ibu tirinya itu.

Minho juga ikut memberikan pelukan perpisahan pada Siwon. Minho terlihat sedikit cuek dan tak peduli. Ia memaksa tersenyum pada kakak tirinya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah jaga Siwon baik-baik" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Pasti paman"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki mobil, mereka diantar oleh supir. Sebelumnya ia menoleh melihat ayahnya. "Abeoji aku akan kembali dan aku akan mengambil kembali hakku dan juga eomma" batin Siwon.

Mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan kediaman mewah keluarga Choi.

"Kau melihat tadi apa yang aku lihat?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Untuk itulah hyung, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih kuat"

"Tentu.." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

"Eomma...bantu aku"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Mereka sampai di bandara Incheon. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyeret koper mereka masing-masing memasuki area bandara.

...

Minho tengah duduk memainkan gadgetnya, Sena menghampiri putranya itu. "Minho-ya eomma sudah membicarakan ini dengan ayahmu, kau tahukan kakak tirimu itu tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu, eomma mengusulkan agar kau yang meneruskan perusahaan. Bagaimana apa kau mau?" Minho menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap ibunya itu.

"Lagipula jika aku menolakpun eomma tetap akan memaksaku" ucap Minho.

"Eomma melakukan semua ini karena eomma sayang padamu Minho. Kau juga berhak berada di perusahaan ayahmu karena kau juga putranya."

"Sayang ? eomma bilang sayang padaku..eomma mengatur segalanya dalam hidupku termasuk masalah percintaanku."

"Dengar Minho-ya, eomma tidak ingin kau memiliki kekasih dari latar belakang yang tidak jelas. Kita ini orang terpandang. Kau harus mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari dia. Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Minho-ya?"

"Sampai Eomma berhenti mengatur kehidupanku!" Minho beranjak dari duduknya dan memilih pergi keluar rumah.

"Minho-ya kau mau kemana?" Sena menghela nafasnya kasar.

Minho memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya menjauh dari sana. Minho sampai di sungai Han. Ia tak keluar dari mobilnya. Minho terdiam memandangi beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di sana.

"Seandainya aku bukan terlahir dari keluarga ini, pasti kehidupanku tidak akan sekacau ini" Minho menundukkan kepalanya di atas stir mobilnya.

"Aku merindukanmu ..." gumam Minho tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, Minho menangis. "Aku benci diriku sendiri, aku benci Siwon hyung, aku benci ayah dan aku membencimu eomma!, kalian semua membuat hidupku sulit." Minho mengacak rambutnya kasar kemudian memukul stir mobilnya cukup keras "AAAAA!."

_Disini tapi tak disini lagi, disini_

_Tapi tak disini lagi _

_Seseorang yang mencintaiku_

_Apakah kau tahu isi hatiku?_

_Lalu apakah kau akan_

_Memelukku?_

_Aku bertanya padamu dalam hati_

_._

To be continue...

.

Ingin tahu tanggapan kalian soal FF ini seperti apa. Tolong di

komment ya :^)... #Bow bareng My Lovely Siwon^^b


	2. Chapter 2

Love And War [Part 2]

Author: IndriChoi

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Shin Hyohyun (OC)

Choi Minho

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Sena (Minho's Mother)

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt

Rating: PG-13

Length: Series

Recommended Songs:

Baek Jiyoung-Acacia

LEDApple- I'll be there for you

Lee Sang Gon – My Love is Hurt

Blog: .com

This story out from my mind! IndriChoisw, Just for fun^^

.

Happy Reading^^

.

_Apapun yang dunia ingin lakukan aku tak peduli, ini bukan kehidupan yang aku inginkan. Apa arti semua yang aku dapatkan, jika itu tak akan bisa membuatku hidup bahagia. Apa harus dengan sebuah obsesi agar aku dapat bertahan disini ataukah aku harus mempertaruhkan segalanya yang aku miliki hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang sejak awal memang aku tak pernah menginginkannya. _

Sejak tadi Minho tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya menatap air sungai yang begitu tenang dihadapannya kini. Ia sibuk mengamati air yang begitu tenang itu, seakan ingin sekali ia seperti air itu, tenang tanpa harus terbebani oleh peliknya kehidupan. Minho menghela nafasnya, sejenak ia tertunduk. Diusianya yang beranjak menuju usia dewasa, berbagai tekanan ia terima terutama dari ibunya. Sebagai salah satu putra dari orang terpandang di korea, tentu Minho tak bisa seenaknya berperilaku. Sedikit saja cela yang ia torehkan pada keluarga ini, akan sangat berpengaruh terhadap reputasi keluarga Choi sendiri. Yang dipertanyakan Minho adalah kenapa ia tidak bisa sebebas Siwon.

Siwon anak pertama keluarga Choi, tentu dalam setiap keluarga sang kakak akan menjadi panutan bagi adiknya. Namun bagi Minho Siwon tak lebih hanya memberinya beban karena semua hal yang seharusnya Siwon lakukan untuk keluarga Choi malah ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Ibunya sendiri yang justru malah menuntutnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Minho juga harus mengorbankan apa yang ia dapat demi obsesi sang ibu. Beberapa kali ibunya berhasil membuatnya berpisah dengan gadis yang selama ini Minho cintai.

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ponselnya yang sejak tadi terus saja berdering. Penelepon yang sama, namun Minho sama sekali enggan untuk menjawabnya. Hatinya sedang kesal sekarang, ia butuh sedikit ketenangan sekarang.

**Bandar Udara Internasional London Heathrow, 16.00 Waktu setempat**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di London, Siwon nampak sedikit kelelahan raut wajahnya menunjukkan keadaannya yang sedang kurang baik. Kyuhyun menuntun Siwon menuju kursi tunggu bandara.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita langsung ke rumah sakit saja" namun Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia malah meminta Kyuhyun untuk membiarkannya beristirahat sejenak. Perjalanan Seoul-London memang memakan perjalanan yang cukup lama apalagi mengingat kondisi Siwon yang memang sedang menurun, tentu ini menjadi resiko jika tiba-tiba Siwon kembali merasakan sakitnya. Siwon tengah menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya kembali secara perlahan-lahan. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya, ia memberi Siwon air minum agar ia sedikit lebih rileks.

"Bagaimana apa sudah lebih baik?" Siwon hanya memberikan seulas senyumannya untuk Kyuhyun pertanda bahwa ia sudah sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Namun Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan wajah kesal, ia sudah bosan dengan ekspresi yang selalu Siwon tunjukkan padanya. "Hyung, berhentilah memberikanku senyuman seperti itu, katakan sesuatu jangan membuatku khawatir" bagaimana pun Kyuhyun sayang terhadap Siwon, baginya Siwon adalah kakak sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali marah, lihat wajahmu jadi terlihat lebih tua dariku" Siwon malah memberikannya candaan yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat tidak lucu.

"Wajahku memang dari dulu seperti ini, bukan karena aku sering marah. Kau semakin menyebalkan saja Hyung!" Siwon tertawa melihat adik kesayangannya itu kesal karena ulahnya.

"Kau selalu membuatku senang, Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon mengelus-ngelus kepala Kyuhyun, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun tetap terdiam di tempatnya menatap punggung Siwon yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjauhi tempatnya duduk sekarang. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan menyusul Siwon yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Hyung... Kau harus kuat!" Kyuhyun mulai berlari menyusul Siwon yang sudah berjalan keluar bandara.

...

"Ini kamarmu hyung!" Kyuhyun mengantar Siwon menuju kamarnya. Mereka baru saja sampai di apartemen yang sudah disediakan oleh kakak perempuan Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang cukup luas, Kyuhyun menaruh koper Siwon di sisi ranjang.

"Hyung, istirahatlah dulu... perjalanan hari ini cukup melelahkan untukmu. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi untuk mengajakmu makan malam." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di kamarnya. Siwon nampak berkeliling menyusuri tiap sudut kamarnya. Dia membuka koper miliknya dan mengeluarkan kalung milik ibunya. Siwon hanya mengelus-ngelusnya sebentar kemudian meletakkan kembali kalung berharga itu ke dalam tempatnya. Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Sejenak ia menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya, sedikit merasakan detik demi detik detakan jantungnya. Hingga akhirnya Siwon pun terlelap tidur.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tengah berkutat dengan handphone kesayangannya. Ia tengah menghubungi kakaknya untuk memberinya kabar bahwa ia sudah sampai di London. Kyuhyun sengaja tak meminta kakaknya untuk menjemput dirinya dan Siwon di bandara. Kyuhyun tahu kakaknya sedang sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya di sini.

"Yobeoseyo, Noona aku sudah sampai di apartemen yang kau sediakan. Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang, perjalanan Seoul-London cukup melelahkan. Noona apa bisa mengirimi kami makan malam? Perutku sudah lapar, sementara aku tidak bisa memasak."

"..."

"Ayolah noona, adikmu ini sudah sangat lapar" Kyuhyun merayu Ahra, tampaknya Ahra akan mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk mengirimi mereka makan malam. Kyuhyun nampak senang dan ia mengeluarkan banyak pujian untuk noonanya itu. Sementara Ahra membalasnya dengan decakan yang cukup terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperdulikannya, Kyuhyun pun menutup sambungan teleponnya dan kembali duduk untuk menikmati waktu senggangnya sebelum noonanya datang membawa makanan untuknya dan Siwon.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara bel apartemen berbunyi Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu. Ahra menyodorkan beberapa kantung plastik tepat di hadapan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya dan mempersilahkan noonanya masuk. Kyuhyun menaruh kantung-kantung plastik itu di meja makan.

"Noona tepat waktu sekali, perutku sudah minta diisi"Ahra mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut rumah.

"Bukankah kau datang kemari bersama Siwon-ssi? Lalu kemana dia?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari mempersiapkan makanan yang dibawa kakaknya itu.

"Siwon hyung sedang istirahat, noona bantu aku mempersiapkan semua ini di meja makan, aku akan melihat Siwon hyung dulu." Ahra mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyuhyun, Ahra menuangkan beberapa makanan itu ke atas piring dan mulai menatanya di meja makan.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Siwon, terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu. Namun beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kyuhyun mulai cemas dan segera membuka pintu kamar Siwon yang memang tidak terkunci. Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Siwon yang sedikit berantakan namun Siwon tak ada di sana, Kyuhyun mendengar suara kran dari dalam kamar mandi, kemudian ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Hyung, kau di dalam?" Kyuhyun mendengar suara lain yang terdengar berbarengan dengan suara kran yang menyala. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi namun terkunci.

"Hyung! Gwaenchanayo?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha membuka pintu itu, Kyuhyun mulai mencoba mendobraknya, beberapa kali ia mendorong tubuhnya ke arah pintu agar pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kyuhyun mulai dihantui kecemasan. Ia nampak bingung sekaligus takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Siwon. Kyuhyun membuka laci di sisi ranjang milik Siwon berharap ia bisa menemukan kunci cadangan disana. Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik isi laci hingga terdengar suara kegaduhan sampai ke luar kamar. Ahra yang mendengar suara gaduh itu segera mencari tahu asal suara tersebut. Ahra mendekati asal suara itu dan memasuki kamar yang pintunya terbuka itu. Ahra melihat Kyuhyun-adiknya- terlihat panik. Ahra mendekati Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun-ah kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Noona! Dimana kunci cadangan untuk pintu kamar mandi itu?"

"Kunci cadangan? Untuk apa?"

"Siwon hyung terkurung di dalam!, aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya karena terkunci dari dalam. Cepat noona beritahu aku dimana kunci cadangannya!" Ahra berlari ke arah dapur mencari laci di mana biasanya perkakas tersimpan. Ahra mengobrak-abrik isi laci dan ia mulai terlihat panik. Ahra membuka satu persatu isi laci tersebut hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sekumpulan kunci dan segera membawanya untuk ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, bertahanlah! Aku mohon! kau baik-baik sajakan di dalam?" Kyuhyun melihat Ahra berlari kearahnya dan menyerahkan kunci-kunci itu. Kyuhyun menerima kunci tersebut dan mencobanya satu persatu. Tangan Kyuhyun gemetaran saat mencoba memasukkan kunci-kunci tersebut, tak jauh berbeda dengan Ahra yang sekarang dalam keadaan panik, bingung dan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Siwon hingga membuat Kyuhyun bisa sepanik ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun sepanik ini. Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan kunci yang cocok kemudian ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Pandangannya langsung menangkap keadaan Siwon yang tengah terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang dadanya erat. Kyuhyun segera mematikan kran itu dan menghampiri Siwon yang sudah terlihat pucat. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Siwon ke pangkuannya.

"Hyung! Bertahanlah, aku mohon bertahanlah!" sementara Ahra nampak shock melihat keadaan Siwon sekarang wajahnya pucat sekali seperti menahan sakit.

"HYUNG! BERTAHANLAH!" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan wajah Siwon yang perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya.

"HYUNG! KUMOHON BANGUN HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun panik.

"ANDWAE! HYUNG BERTAHANLAH"

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit Kyu" Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh Siwon dengan sekuat tenaga, Ahra membantu Kyuhyun membopong Siwon ke mobil. Ahra segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun terus bergumam sambil memegang erat tangan Siwon yang lemah.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah hyung."

Ahra melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai di rumah sakit internasional di London. Ahra segera turun meminta bantuan tim medis untuk membawa Siwon, beberapa orang perawat dengan sigap membawa ranjang dorong dan memindahkan Siwon yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu ke atasnya. Siwon langsung dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Kyuhyun nampak masih shock begitupun Ahra, Kyuhyun menatap kosong ruangan dimana kini Siwon berada. Ahra mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding yang dingin itu, tubuhnya merosot seketika. "Kyu.." panggil Ahra.

"Siwon hyung, akan baik-baik sajakan?" Ahra prihatin melihat adiknya Kyuhyun secemas ini. Ahra berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Kyu, percayalah"

...

Sudah 2 jam berlalu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengubah posisinya ia tetap duduk di lantai, sementara Ahra duduk di kursi dengan tatapan bingung. Kyuhyun sedikit menceritakan keadaan Siwon padanya. Ahra tidak menyangka Siwon ternyata sakit. Pantas saja Kyuhyun secemas itu. Ia kini memahami Kyuhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Siwon.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya. Dokter yang menangani Siwon pun keluar. Dokter Park menyapa Kyuhyun dan Ahra.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

"Keadaannya masih lemah, tapi kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir"

"Apa akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya sering kambuh?"lanjut dokter Park

"Siwon hyung memang tidak secara langsung mengatakan jika ia merasa sakit, tapi sepertinya memang begitu dok" dokter Park mengangguk kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Untuk sementara Siwon harus dirawat beberapa hari disini. Apa kalian baru sampai di London?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ia memang kelelahan. Untung saja kau cepat membawanya kemari, jadi aku bisa cepat menanganinya"

"Siwon harus istirahat total beberapa hari disini. Aku sudah mempelajari berkas riwayat pemeriksaan Siwon sebelumnya yang sudah kau kirim padaku Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan memberi penanganan lebih lanjut, untuk sementara Siwon butuh banyak istirahat aku sudah memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit."

"Apa boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu, tapi setelah ia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, kalau begitu aku permisi" dokter Park pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ahra. Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega, Siwon terselamatkan.

"Kyu...sambil menunggu Siwon-ssi dipindahkan bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu? Sejak tadi kau belum makankan?" Kyuhyun menatap Ahra kemudian mengangguk.

Kyuhyun dan Ahra sampai di kantin, mereka memesan beberapa menu makanan dan minuman hangat.

"Kyu..apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberitahu paman Kiho tentang keadaan Siwon-ssi?"

"Tidak Noona! Siwon hyung sendiri yang memintaku merahasiakannya. Jadi aku mohon noona ,jangan sampai noona memberitahu paman Kiho soal masalah ini."

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Siwon hyung punya alasan kenapa ia memintaku melakukan ini noona. Jadi tolong bantu aku untuk merahasiakannya."

"Baiklah... jika itu permintaan Siwon-ssi sendiri. Jadi ini alasanmu datang kemari untuk meminta bantuan dokter Park untuk menangani penyakit Siwon?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Siwon sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, dokter Park tengah memeriksa kondisi Siwon saat ini. dokter Park tengah menghitung kekuatan detakan jantung Siwon tiap detiknya. Ia mencatat beberapa data untuk ia pelajari agar ia bisa segera menindaki penyakit Siwon lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun dan Ahra baru saja kembali dari kantin. Dokter Park baru saja selesai memeriksa Siwon, ia pun pamit meninggalkan ruangan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang Siwon. Siwon terlihat lemah, Kyuhyun mengambil kursi di sebelah ranjang Siwon.

"Hyung, kau sudah membuatku cemas hari ini. Tolong jangan seperti ini lagi" Siwon sama sekali tak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun, matanya masih terpejam sementara wajahnya nampak pucat. Ahra menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Istirahatlah Kyu... "

"Noona sebaiknya pulang, noona juga harus istirahat."

"Bagaimana denganmu Kyu?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini menjaga Siwon Hyung, noona sebaiknya pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang Kyu.. istirahatlah" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Gomawo Noona" Ahra pun meninggalkan rumah sakit dan bergegas pulang ke apartemennya.

**Seoul, 10.00 PM KST**

Minho baru saja pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang cukup berantakkan. Dari mulutnya tercium bau alkohol yang cukup menyengat. Choi Sena sengaja menunggu anaknya pulang, ia cukup terkejut mendapati Minho habis minum. Bau alkohol menyeruak tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Dituntunnya Minho menuju kamarnya. Kemudian ia membaringkan putranya itu di atas ranjangnya.

"Minho-ya kenapa kau malah mabuk-mabukkan seperti ini eoh?" Sena mulai melepas sepatu yang dikenakan Minho, ia juga mengambil sedikit air dingin dan sehelai handuk. Sena mulai membersihkan tubuh putranya itu. Minho mulai meracau tak jelas. Sena tak memperdulikan racauan Minho, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya setelah selesai ia pun menyelimuti tubuh putranya itu.

"Dengar Minho-ya. Eomma harap kau mau menuruti keinginan eomma, ini demi masa depan kita" Sena mengecup kening putranya. Lalu meninggalkan kamar Minho.

...

"Minho mana sayang?" Kiho bertanya pada istrinya. Sena sedikit gelagapan pasalnya semalam Minho mabuk, Kiho sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang pemabuk. Ini akan gawat jika ia tahu putranya mabuk semalam.

"Minho sepertinya kurang enak badan. Jadi sepertinya dia tidak akan ikut ke kantor hari ini, yeobo" Kiho menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca koran.

"Baiklah, kau sudah memberinya obat?"

"Su..."

"Pagi semua" Sapa Minho yang tengah berjalan menuju meja makan. Sena melihat penampilan putranya itu kaget. Minho mengenakan jas yang sangat cocok untuknya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menampakkan sosoknya yang sempurna tentunya tak kalah dengan kakak tirinya Siwon.

"Minho-ya, eommamu bilang kau tidak enak badan." Sena sedikit menegang. Kemudian ia menatap wajah putranya.

"Semalam aku memang sedikit kurang enak badan, tapi sekarang sudah agak baikan. Eomma terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya." Minho tersenyum kecil pada ayahnya. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap ibunya sedikit tajam. Ia memberi isyarat 'bukankah ini yang eomma mau' Minho kemudian duduk di samping tempat duduk ibunya.

"Ayah mengerti eommamu terlalu khawatir padamu, Minho-ya" Sena tersenyum tipis menanggapi pernyataan Kiho-suaminya-. Sementara Minho menyeringai lalu menatap wajah ibunya.

"_Apa eomma puas!."_

Minho pun berangkat bersama Kiho sang ayah menuju kantor, ini adalah hari pertama dimana ia akan terjun ke dunia bisnis sebagai penerus keluarga Choi. Kiho memberi sedikit pengarahan pada Minho, mereka banyak membahas mengenai perusahaan selama di perjalanan. Minho termasuk anak yang cepat menanggapi sesuatu jadi tidak sulit baginya mempelajari hal baru terutama soal perusahaan.

Kiho menunjukkan ruangan yang nanti akan menjadi ruangan dimana Minho akan bekerja. Minho mulai berkeliling melihat tiap sudut ruangannya. Sang ayah memberitahunya secara detail tiap sudut ruangan itu. Minho diberitahu juga kalau ia akan memiliki seorang asisten yang akan membantu pekerjaannya nanti. Kiho membiarkan Minho menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kantor, ia juga menyuruh bawahannya untuk memberi tahu Minho seluk-beluk perusahaan. Minho ditemani salah satu pegawai ayahnya untuk berkeliling melihat bagaimana situasi perusahaan setiap harinya. Sementara Kiho memasuki ruangannya. Kiho mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia berniat menghubungi Siwon putra sulungnya. Semenjak kepergiannya kemarin Siwon belum menghubunginya sama sekali sekedar untuk memberinya kabar. Kiho tahu putranya itu tak jauh berbeda dengannya sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala.

Kiho menunggu sambungan teleponnya, beberapa kali handphone Siwon tak bisa dihubungi. Kemudian ia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Masih menunggu dan untuk kesekian kalinya sambungan handphone mereka berdua sama-sama tidak aktif. Kiho sedikit kesal namun perasaannya berubah menjadi sedikit cemas. Menurut perkiraan Kiho seharusnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di London, tapi kenapa handphone mereka tak bisa dihubungi?. Kegiatan Kiho terbuyarkan oleh ketukan pintu yang rupanya relasinya dari taiwan datang ke perusahaannya bersama seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya. Kiho menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyambut relasi kerjanya itu.

"Selamat Siang Kiho sajangnim" sapa Tn. Jung

"Selamat siang Tn. Jung senang bertemu dengan anda" Kiho menjabat tangan relasinya itu. pandangannya teralihkan pada sesosok gadis muda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ini putriku yang pernah aku ceritakan dulu" Kiho mengangguk kemudian menyapa gadis yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan Minho putra keduanya.

"Annyeong sajangnim, jeoneun Jung Shilla imnida" Shilla memberi hormat pada relasi ayahnya itu. Kiho mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mereka mulai sedikit berbincang-bincang.

...

"Eonni gwaenchanayo?" Hyohyun baru saja sampai di kantor Ahra dan melihat kondisi Ahra yang sedikit kelelahan.

"Gwaenchana... aku hanya sedikit lelah saja"

"Kalau begitu Eonni istirahat saja, biar ini aku yang mengerjakannya" Hyohyun menyuruh Ahra untuk beristirahat sebentar, sementara ia melanjutkan pekerjaan Ahra. Hyohyun mulai mengerjakan desain yang memang sudah di pesan oleh pelanggan. Dengan telaten Hyohyun membuat detail demi detail desain sesuai keinginan sang pemesan. Tiba-tiba telepon yang tak jauh darinya berbunyi. Hyohyun mengangkat telepon, rupanya Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya.

"Yobeoseyo"

"Hyohyun-ah Ahra noona dimana?"

"Eonni sedang istirahat oppa. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku mencarikan handphoneku? sepertinya tertinggal di mobil noona"

"oh baiklah akan aku carikan" Hyohyun menemui Ahra menanyakan apa yang dicari Kyuhyun. Kemudian Ahra memberikan kunci mobilnya, Hyohyun bergegas mencari handphone Kyuhyun di mobil Ahra. Ia menemukan handphone dan sebuah dompet hitam tergeletak di kursi belakang mobil. Hyohyun membuka dompet tersebut dan melihat tanda pengenal disana.

"Choi Siwon" gumam Hyohyun. Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing untuknya. Hyohyun menghubungi no tadi, untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun handphone miliknya sudah ditemukan.

"Oppa aku sudah menemukannya apa perlu sekalian aku mengantarkannya?"

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?

"Tidak! Oppa sekarang ada dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit"

"Rumah sakit? Oppa sakit? Kenapa eonni tidak bilang kalau oppa sakit"

"Bukan aku tapi temanku sedang dirawat disini"

"Baiklah akan aku antarkan di waktu jam makan siang saja ya oppa, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu"

"Baiklah... tidak apa-apa maaf merepotkanmu" Hyohyun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Ia kembali ke ruangannya. Hyohyun membuka kembali dompet yang ia temukan tadi. Hyohyun merasa seperti deja vu. Sepertinya ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang terjadi padanya hari ini. dompet ini seperti tak asing untuknya. Hyohyun sedikit mengingat-ngingat apakah ia pernah melihat dompet ini sebelumnya atau tidak.

Ingatannya kembali kemasa SMA, dimana Hyohyun pernah menemukan sebuah dompet yang terjatuh saat ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria di sebuah acara pameran foto.

Hyohyun ingat ketika ia akan keluar dari acara tersebut, ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan sebuah kamera tergantung di lehernya. Hyohyun ingat betul saat itu ia sampai mengejar pria itu hanya untuk mengembalikan dompet milik pria tersebut.

Karena terburu-buru rupanya pria tersebut tidak mendengar panggilan Hyohyun pada saat itu. Pria tersebut langsung memasuki mobil mewah yang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempat pameran tadi. Hyohyun berlari dengan susah payah hingga akhirnya ia bisa menyusul dan menghentikan mobil pria itu.

Pria itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hei nona apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?! Kau mau mati ya!" teriak pria itu.

Hyohyun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar ia bisa berbicara pada pria di hadapannya ini. Hyohyun menyodorkan sebuah dompet hitam pada pria tersebut.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini tadi, hhhh... apa kau tidak mendengar panggilanku tadi? hhh..." Hyohyun masih mengatur nafasnya yang terkuras cukup banyak akibat ia harus berlari demi mengembalikan dompet ini. Pria itu mengambil dompet miliknya dan melihat isinya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak mengambil sepeserpun uangmu. Aku hanya melihat identitasmu saja" Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Hyohyun. Sementara gadis itu cukup kaget pria dihadapannya ini memberinya uang.

"Terima ini, aku rasa ini cukup untukmu. Terima kasih sudah menemukan dompetku" Hyohyun berdecak kesal.

"Aku tidak memerlukan uangmu itu. Kau ambil saja kembali." Hyohyun sedikit kesal kemudian ia meninggalkan pria bertubuh tinggi itu begitu saja. Sementara pria itu mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Ada gadis seperti itu. ckckc"

"Tuan muda... sebaiknya kita cepat pulang sebelum tuan besar tahu" Pria itu kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Hyohyun sepanjang perjalanan menggerutu tak jelas, ia masih kesal dengan pria tadi.

"Pria menyebalkan! Dia pikir mentang-mentang dia kaya bisa seenaknya memberikan uang." Hyohyun menendang-nendang pelan kerikil kecil dihadapannya. Sebuah mobil melewatinya, dan seseorang dari dalam mobil berteriak kepadanya " Hei! Nona siapa namamu? Aku Choi Siwon! terima kasih sudah menemukan dompetku!" Hyohyun tetap berjalan tak mengindahkan teriakan pria itu.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali" Pria itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Hyohyun.

"Aku harap tidak! Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan pria menyebalkan sepertimu!" mobil itu pun semakin menjauh dari pandangan Hyohyun.

Kembali ke Masa sekarang Hyohyun sedikit tersentak akan ingatannya. "Benarkah dompet ini milik pria itu?." Hyohyun sedikit penasaran apakah pemilik dompet ini adalah orang yang sama? entahlah. Hyohyun menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa kertas desain yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum jam makan siang.

...

Hyohyun baru saja sampai di rumah sakit, tadi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di ruangan A4 dimana Siwon dirawat. Hyohyun sampai di depan ruangan itu, ia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hyohyun berjalan menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang pasien. "Kyuhyun oppa bilang temannya dirawat disini, tapi kemana dia?" Hyohyun mengeluarkan handphone milik Kyuhyun dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tampak sesosok pria berpakaian pasien baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Hyohyun dan Siwon bertemu pandang, tubuh Hyohyun sedikit tersentak. Ia mengenali pria ini, pria ini pemilik dompet itu. Hyohyun menatap lekat wajah Siwon, membuat Siwon sedikit risih.

"Kau siapa?" Hyohyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku...aku..aku..Teman Kyuhyun oppa" Hyohyun melihat reaksi pria dihadapannya ini. Tidak berubah sama sekali apa ia tidak mengenalinya?. 'Pria sombong sepertinya mana mungkin mengenali dirinya, apa lagi ia tidak tahu namanya sama sekali. Bertemu juga hanya sekali saat ia mengembalikan dompet miliknya. Mana bisa ia ingat. Bodoh kau Shin Hyohyun!.' Hyohyun menggerutu dalam hati.

"Oh kau kemari untuk mengantarkan handphone milik Kyuhyunkan?." Hyohyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja disini, Kyuhyun sedang ke kantin membeli makanan" Hyohyun tersenyum kaku.

"Aku Choi Siwon, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Shin Hyohyun."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tatapanmu mengisyaratkan seperti itu"

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau salah menilai. Apa kau merasa kita pernah bertemu?" Hyohyun berbalik bertanya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu." Hyohyun dan Siown sama-sama tersenyum kaku.

Siwon berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring kembali. Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka tampak Kyuhyun membawa beberapa kantung plastik. Ia melihat Hyohyun yang sudah datang.

"Oppa ini handphonemu"

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Hyohyun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku harus kembali lagi ke kantor, kalau begitu aku permisi"

"Tidak mau makan siang bersamaku dulu?" Kyuhyun menahan Hyohyun.

"Tidak usah oppa, aku harus segera kembali."

"Baiklah.. terima kasih sudah mengantar ini Hyohyun-ah" Kyuhyun menunjuk handphonenya.

"Tidak masalah, aku permisi" Hyohyun membungkuk pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Dia temanmu?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun

"Dia asisten Ahra noona, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak... sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Entahlah" Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hyohyun termenung sejenak dibangku taman rumah sakit. Ia belum pergi dari sana.

"Pria itu ckckc, kenapa harus bertemu kembali hah!" Hyohyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

'_Selangkah demi selangkah aku_

_Ingin pergi dengan langkah ringan _

_Kata demi kata mengapa begitu_

_Sulit bagiku'_

_._

_To be continue..._

Ini part 2 nya gimana tanggapan kalian? Komment ya^_^ #ppopoSiwon :*


	3. Chapter 3

Love And War [Part 3]

Author: IndriChoi

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Shin Hyohyun (OC)

Choi Minho

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt

Rating: PG-13

Length: Series

Recommended Songs:

Baek Jiyoung-Acacia

Lee Hi-Rose

Lee Sang Gon- My Love is hurt

This story out of my mind! IndriChoisw, Just for fun^^

Happy Reading^^

.

_Pertemuan ini bukanlah pertemuan biasa, pertemuan ini bukanlah pertemuan tanpa alasan. Pertemuan ini membawaku kembali menemuimu orang asing, orang yang tak pernah terbayang dibenakku jika kita akan bertemu lagi. Apakah ini takdir? Takdir apakah yang sedang Tuhan gariskan untuk kita. Kenapa kita harus bertemu kembali dan kenapa pertemuan kita kali ini tak jauh berbeda dengan pertemuan kita sebelumnya? Apa kau tak mengingat sesuatu? Pertemuan kita?._

...

Hyohyun baru saja kembali ke kantor, Ahra sepertinya sudah terlihat lebih baik. Ia menghampiri Ahra yang sedang mengerjakan desain yang tadi sempat ia kerjakan.

"Eonni, sudah baikan?" Ahra mengangguk dan memberi Hyohyun sebuah amplop putih. Hyohyun memandangi amplop itu kemudian ia mengambilnya.

"Ini apa eonni?" Ahra beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian ia berdiri di samping Hyohyun.

"Ini tiket untuk datang ke acara pameran foto, sebenarnya aku yang diundang. Tapi karena pada hari itu aku tidak bisa, aku ingin kau yang datang ke sana menggantikanku menghadiri acara tersebut. Apa kau mau Hyun-ah?"

"Tentu eonni, aku mau. Ini kehormatan bagiku bisa hadir di acara resmi seperti ini"

"Acaranya akan diadakan 10 hari lagi, kau harus membeli gaun yang cantik untuk acara tersebut"

"Eonni, apa tidak bisa memakai baju casual saja? Aku tidak terbiasa memakai gaun eonni" Ahra terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Hyohyun. Ya memang benar Ahra bahkan belum pernah melihat gadis ini memakai dress misalnya, apalagi gaun.

Hyohyun memang sedikit tomboy dan tak peduli dengan masalah penampilan yang penting baginya, ia nyaman menggunakan pakaian itu dan yang pasti tidak membatasi ruang geraknya. Hyohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, merespon kekehan Ahra terhadapnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Ahra menunjuk pakaian Hyohyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lagipula kebanyakan yang hadir di acara tersebut adalah orang kaya, sekali-kali menggunakan pakaian yang berbeda seperti dress atau gaun tidak apa-apakan? Aku hanya ingin kau terlihat cantik di acara tersebut." Hyohyun mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah akhir minggu ini bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja, kau perlu mempersiapakan penampilanmu untuk acara tersebut." Hyohyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Ahra.

Sementara Ahra menganggap Hyohyun sudah menyetujuinya dan kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya untuk melakukan kegiatannya. Hyohyun pamit keluar dari ruangan Ahra untuk kembali ke ruangannya yang tak jauh dari ruangan Ahra. Hyohyun menggenggam amplop putih itu kemudian meletakannya di atas meja kerjanya.

Hyohyun juga mengeluarkan dompet milik Siwon yang sama sekali tidak ia ungkit ketika dirinya tadi bertemu dengan Siwon. Hyohyun membuka dompet tersebut dan mengeluarkan kartu identitas milik Siwon.

"Choi Siwon lahir di Gangnam, Seoul 7 April 1986" gumam Hyohyun membaca deretan kata yang tertulis di kartu identitas milik Siwon tersebut.

"ckckc Dia lebih tua dariku 7 tahun" lanjut Hyohyun terkekeh. Kemudian pandangan Hyohyun teralihkan pada sebuah foto tua yang menarik perhatiannya. Di dalam foto tersebut ada seorang wanita tengah menggendong bayi kecil di dalam pangkuannya. Wanita tersebut sangat cantik menurutnya. Memang foto itu terlihat sudah usang, tapi sepertinya gambaran potret kebahagiaan terpampang jelas dari raut wajah wanita itu. Senyumannya mirip pria pemilik dompet ini.

"Apa ini ibunya? Neomu Yeppeo" Hyohyun masih enggan mengalihkan pendangannya dari objek foto itu. Tiba-tiba Hyohyun teringat pada ibunya. Ibu yang tak pernah ia lihat sama sekali selama hidupnya kecuali melalui selembar foto yang tak jauh beda usangnya seperti foto ini.

Hyohyun memasukkan kembali foto itu ke dalam dompet , ia memasukkan kembali dompet itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan ini jika pria itu sudah ingat" Hyohyun meregangkan otot-ototnya dan beranjak untuk membuat teh hangat yang mungkin akan membuatnya lebih enak.

...

"Hyung! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memberikan Siwon buah apel yang sudah ia kupaskan untuk Hyungnya itu.

"Gadis itu, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Siwon yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Gadis? Apa Hyohyun yang kau maksud?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Ahra Noona yang mengenalkannya padaku, ia tinggal sendiri di sini. Noona mempekerjakannya dan menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Hyung sendiri tahukan, kalau noona ingin punya adik perempuan. Dan sepertinya Ahra noona dan Hyohyun memiliki kecocokkan. Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya merasa pernah melihat gadis itu. Tapi entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Oh iya Hyung, tiket yang kau minta untuk acara pameran foto itu sudah aku dapatkan. Untung saja temanku mau memberikannya padaku." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Siwon.

Siwon mengeluarkan tiket dalam amplop itu. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan Kyuhyun-ah, Gomawo" Siwon menepuk-nepuk pundak dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung harus membalasnya dengan membelikanku kaset game terbaru, ok?" Siwon yang tadinya menunjukkan wajah sumringahnya berubah menunjukkan wajah muramnya pada Kyuhyun. Ditatap seperti itu Kyuhyun jadi tak berani.

"Baiklah..baiklah aku hanya bercanda hyung, kau sudah membelikanku kaset game terbaru minggu lalu. Hehe" Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal kemudian ia memandangi Siwon dengan wajah serius.

"Hyung dokter Park bilang besok kau harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan, mengingat kondisimu saat ini sudah cukup baik. Jadi dokter Park ingin mengetahui lebih detail kondisi jantungmu itu hyung" Siwon menghentikan suapan buah apel pada mulutnya. Siwon membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat cukup cemas.

"Hyung, kau harus yakin kalau penyakitmu akan bisa disembuhkan. Aku percaya kau bisa melewati ini semua. Kau harus kuat hyung!." Kyuhyun memberi Siwon semangat.

Bagaimanapun Siwon tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Kyuhyun ingin Siwon kuat dan mampu melewati masalah ini dengan baik dan bisa menyelesaikan masalah-masalah lainnya yang perlu hyungnya itu selesaikan.

"Sejak kemarin paman Kiho beberapa kali menghubungiku hyung. Tapi karena hpku yang tertinggal, aku tidak sempat mengangkatnya. Mungkin paman Kiho khawatir karena kita belum menghubunginya sama sekali setelah hari kedua kita di London." Siwon masih terdiam.

"Apa perlu aku menghubungi paman Kiho kembali untuk memberitahu kalau kita sudah sampai dengan selamat di London?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon bergeming, ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tadi ayah juga menghubungiku" Kyuhyun tetap memandang Siwon.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak mengangkatnya, biar nanti aku yang menghubunginya kembali. Saat ini aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun." Kyuhyun mengerti kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku keluar dulu, kau istirahatlah hyung." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di kamarnya. Siwon memandang langit-langit kamarnya, ia menghela nafasnya berat. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian ia terpejam sejenak, sekelebat potongan kejadian masa lalunya berkeliaran dipikirannya.

Dimana ia harus menerima kenyataan, ibunya meninggal tepat ketika mereka tengah menikmati liburan. Saat itu Siwon berusia 5 tahun. Siwon yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya memandang kosong jasad sang ibu yang kabarnya tenggelam jatuh dari kapal. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan sebelum kejadian itu Siwon sempat meminta ibunya untuk membacakan dongeng untuknya. sebelum sang ibu keluar dari kamarnya yang memang tersedia di kapal mewah itu. Pikiran itu berkelebat memenuhi pikiran Siwon.

Wajah Siwon dipenuhi keringat, kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei putih itu dengan erat. Siwon tampak gelisah, nafasnya memburu. Igauan demi igauan keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Potongan demi potongan kejadian pahit itu memenuhi mimpinya. Siwon semakin gelisah, selimut yang ia kenakan juga hampir terjatuh ke lantai akibat pergerakan Siwon yang masih di bawah alam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dengan menenteng beberapa plastik berisi makanan ringan. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan plastik-plastik dari tangannya, kemudian menghampiri Siwon yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung! Bangun hyung" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon. Siwon belum juga membuka matanya.

"Hyung bangunlah! Aku ada disini hyung" Kyuhyun mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Siwon. Perlahan Siwon membuka matanya, nafasnya masih memburu keringat dingin mengucur deras dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengambilkan Siwon segelas air. Siwon meminum air itu dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Mimpi itu, ,mimpi itu datang lagi Kyu.." Siwon menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas kedua telapak tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun nampak sedih melihat Hyung kesayangannya akhir-akhir ini sering mengalami mimpi buruk seperti yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter Park" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk memanggil dokter Park.

Tak lama dokter Park sudah berada di ruang rawat Siwon. Saat ini dokter Park tengah memeriksa kondisi Siwon.

"Kau hanya terlalu lelah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau harus istirahat yang cukup. Kondisi jantungmu juga sudah cukup membaik. Sugestikan pikiran positif, hilangkanlah pemikiran negatif yang justru akan membuatmu merasa cepat lelah, terlebih akhir-akhir ini sakit jantungmu sering kambuh. Kau perlu banyak istirahat dan jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang berat." Siwon mengangguk lemah di tempatnya.

"Besok aku akan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Jika keadaanmu semakin hari semakin membaik maka kau akan cepat diberi ijin untuk pulang."

"Istirahatlah.." Kyuhyun mengikuti dokter Park keluar dari kamar Siwon.

"Kau tenang saja Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah memberinya obat tidur. Dia perlu banyak istirahat" Dokter Park menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar Siwon, dilihatnya Siown sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dan merapikan selimut milik Siwon.

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang Siwon. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya ia merapikan plastik-plastik yang sempat ia jatuhkan tadi. Kyuhyun mulai terpejam mengikuti Siwon yang sudah terlelap memasuki alam mimpinya.

...

Kiho menghampiri Minho yang baru saja selesai berkeliling mengelilingi perusahaan. Kiho mengajak Minho untuk makan malam bersama relasinya Tn. Jung dan putrinya Jung Shilla. Mereka sudah sampai di restoran yang sudah dipesan Kiho sebelumnya. Minho nampak tak berminat mengikuti acara makan malam ini.

Sejak tadi Minho hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan ayahnya yang membanggakan dirinya dan juga Siwon. Minho tersenyum kecut ketika relasi ayahnya bahkan termakan bualan sang ayah yang memuji dirinya dan juga Siwon kakak tirinya. Selalu saja dia dibanding-bandingkan dengan Siwon yang tak ada apa-apanya menurut Minho.

Pandangan mereka teralihkan pada seorang gadis muda yang baru saja datang, dia Jung Shilla. Kiho menyambut hangat putri Tn. Jung itu. Berbeda dengan Minho yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan kedatangan gadis yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Minho sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar buku menu ditangannya.

"Minho-ya, ini putri Tn. Jung, Jung Shilla." Minho menurunkan menu dari tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kaku pada Shilla. sementara Shilla mengulurkkan tangannya ke arah Minho.

"Shilla imnida.." Minho membalas uluran tangan Shilla dengan ekspresi yang sama, ia hanya memberi senyumannya sekilas "Minho imnida" jawabnya singkat kemudian Minho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada menu yang sedang ia baca tadi.

"Dasar anak muda, mungkin karena baru pertama kali bertemu jadi masih merasa canggung, iyakan Minho-ssi?" ucapan Tn. Jung membuat Minho mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi Minho tak ambil pusing ia justru mengiyakan perkataan Tn. Jung.

"Aku rasa semakin sering mereka bertemu, mereka akan cepat akrab, benarkan Tn. Choi?"

"Benar sekali Tn. Jung, aku rasa Minho dan Shilla terlihat cocok" Minho menatap ayahnya. Apa maksudnya ini? sementara ketika ia melihat gadis dihadapannya, Shilla bersikap biasa saja tidak seperti dirinya yang merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang ayahnya rencanakan.

"Apa gadis ini sudah tahu maksud dari perkataan kedua orang tua ini?" batin Minho. Minho menyeringai ketika ia mulai menerka-nerka maksud sang ayah berbicara seperti itu.

"Baik Minho dan Shilla masih sama-sama sendirikan? Jadi tidak masalah kalau kita percepat acara perjodohan ini" Ucapan Tn. Jung menohok hati Minho. Seketika itu juga Minho menatap ayahnya meminta penjelasan darinya.

Namun sang ayah hanya memberinya anggukan agar Minho mau menyetujui acara perjodohan ini. Minho ingin bangkit dari duduknya namun tangan sang ayah menahannya. Kiho tahu ini membuat Minho shock karena sama sekali dirinya tidak membicarakan hal ini pada Minho sebelumnya.

Tapi Kiho sendiri sudah membicarakan ini dengan istrinya yang tak lain ibu Minho sendiri. Sena sangat menyetujui acara perjodohan ini, baginya Minho pantas disandingkan dengan putri Tn. Jung. Minho kembali duduk dan ia sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun.

Shilla menatap Minho intens.

"Minho-ssi, kau sangat dingin dari yang aku bayangkan. Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau menyetujui perjodohan ini" Batin Shilla. Shilla memang sudah tahu sebelumnya mengenai masalah ini, sang ayah memberinya foto Minho padanya, Shilla langsung tertarik pada Minho ketika ia melihat fotonya. Penilaiannya masih sama ketika ia bisa bertemu dengan Minho secara langsung seperti saat ini. Menurut Shilla Minho adalah orang yang dingin. Sepertinya Shilla harus berusaha keras untuk bisa membuat pria dihadapannya ini luluh kepadanya.

...

Setelah acara makan malam itu, Minho meminta penjelasan sang ayah. Sena baru saja turun dari kamarnya segera menghampiri Minho dan Kiho yang baru saja sampai. Sena melihat Minho tengah berbicara serius dengan ayahnya itu.

"Abeoji, kenapa abeoji melakukan ini tanpa persetujuanku lebih dulu?"

"Maafkan ayah Minho, seharusnya ayah membicarakan ini denganmu—"

"Eomma yang menyuruh ayahmu untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu." Sela Sena yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri di belakang Minho.

"Eomma tidak mau kau menolak acara ini Minho. Baik ayah dan eomma sudah menyetujui masalah ini. eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Minho."

"Kenapa harus dengan perjodohan? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku masih bisa mencari gadis yang pantas untukku."

"Minho, dengarkan eomma jangan katakan kalau kau masih menyukai gadis miskin itu? Minho apa kurangnya putri Tn. Jung itu? ia kuliah diluar negeri, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dia juga cantik."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya!" sela Minho.

"Minho, kami memberi waktu kalian berdua untuk saling mengenal terlebih dahulu, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan itu?" Minho beranjak dari sana dengan wajah amarahnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Minho dengan cepat menaiki tangga, menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar Minho membanting tas dan juga jasnya di atas kasur.

Minho melonggarkan dasi yang melilit di lehernya. Minho memegang sisi dinding, dan tertunduk sejenak. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah seketika itu juga ia memukul dinding dihadapannya cukup keras.

Minho menepuk-nepuk dadanya, rasanya sesak-sesak sekali. Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini. Minho tak ubahnya sebuah boneka yang tengah dipermainkan. Bisa saja ia berontak, namun apa daya berontakkannya itu dianggap angin lalu. Sang ibu selalu saja bisa membuat dirinya menuruti apa yang diinginkan sang ibu, walaupun dirinya sama sekali tak menginginkan hal itu.

Sementara itu Kiho terduduk di sofa, sena meyakinkan Kiho kalau Minho pasti akan menyetujui hal ini. Ia hanya butuh waktu karena ini terlalu mendadak untuk Minho.

"Apa perlu kita batalkan perjodohan ini?" Kiho terlihat terpukul karena Minho sepertinya tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Tenang saja yeobo, Minho mungkin masih shock. Biar aku yang bicara dengannya"

"sebaiknya kau istrirahat, sudah malam." Sena menuntun Kiho menuju kamar mereka.

Minho sama sekali tak bisa tertidur, ia cukup gelisah sehingga sulit untuknya memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan ibunya yang pasti Minho sudah tahu maksud kedatangan ibunya kemari. Minho bergeming, Sena menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu, ia duduk di samping Minho.

"Minho, dulu untuk mendapatkan apa yang eomma mau, eomma bahkan harus rela dihina oleh orang. Eomma pernah merasakan sakitnya kehidupan dan eomma tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu Minho. Sekarang kita adalah keluarga Choi.

Kau dipandang terhormat oleh orang lain, sebagai putra dari pemilik perusahaan yang cukup banyak di korea maupun di luar negeri seharusnyan kau bersyukur Minho-ya. Eomma bahkan dulu tak pernah merasakan hal ini. Apa begitu sulit untukmu melakukan apa yang eomma mau? Tujuan eomma hanya satu kau dan eomma, kita bisa sama-sama bahagia."

"Apa seperti ini cara eomma menginginkan kebahagiaan. Apa harus dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaanku? Apa eomma puas selalu mencampuri semua urusanku termasuk mengatur masalah percintaanku. Sampai kapan eomma akan terus seperti ini? apa salah jika aku masih mencintainya. Dia yang bisa membuat aku bahagia. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya, tapi karena eomma aku harus rela melepasnya dan juga menyakitinya. Apa itu kebahagiaanku yang eomma maksud?"

"Sebenarnya kau sudah lelah hidup seperti ini, aku merasa iri dengan Siwon hyung yang bisa terbebas dari kekangan keluarga ini, bahkan ia bisa pergi ke negara yang ia mau. Ayah selalu menuruti keinginannya. Sementara aku? Aku harus melakukan ini, melakukan itu demi pencitraan keluarga dan juga obsesi eomma!"

"Minho!"

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan semuanya? Kenapa hanya aku yang terkekang oleh keluarga ini?"

"Minho, kau punya hak atas kekayaan ayahmu. Kau punya bagian yang harus kau lakukan untuk keluarga ini. Eomma ingin kau terlihat unggul dimata semua orang termasuk ayahmu. Eomma ingin kau selalu menjadi andalan keluarga Choi.

Eomma selalu merasa sakit ketika ayahmu selalu saja membanggakan putranya sementara kau seperti tidak dianggap olehnya. Eomma merasa sakit melihat hal itu, eomma tidak ingin Siwon merebut posisimu. Eomma ingin hanya kau yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahmu. Eomma melakukan hal ini bukan tanpa alasan. Eomma tidak ingin kau merasakan apa yang eomma rasakan dulu. Eomma mengatur semuanya karena eomma tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu Minho. Jika kau merasa ini adalah sebuah kekangan. Jangan pernah menganggap aku ibumu lagi. Sekejam itukah aku dimatamu Minho?. Aku yang telah melahirkanmu." Sena menatap Minho dengan tatapan sedihnya, ia tidak habis pikir kalau Minho akan memberontaknya.

Minho menghela nafasnya berat. "Lupakan pembicaraan kita malam ini, eomma. Aku lelah biarkan aku istirahat."

"Eomma menggantungkan semuanya padamu Minho.." Sena meninggalkan putranya, sementara Minho termenung. Haruskah ia jahat terhadap dirinya sendiri? Minho sekarang bukanlah Minho yang polos seperti dulu. Kalau eomma bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan kenapa aku tidak?.

"Aku akan ikuti permainanmu eomma."

...

"Setelah aku melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, penyakit lemah jantungmu harus segera di tangani. Kau harus melakukan terapi untuk memperkuat jantungmu."

"Tapi tidak harus sampai dirawatkan dokter?"

"Tidak, cukup rawat jalan saja. Kau juga harus segera melakukan terapi. Aku akan membuatkan jadwalnya untukmu. Apa saja yang harus kau konsumsi selama masa terapi harus kau jalani demi kesembuhan penyakitmu. Selain dengan bantuan obat-obatan. Dengan olahraga ringan dan juga aktivitas yang menyenangkan bisa merelakskan pikiranmu dan melatih otot-otot jantungmu. Hanya saja kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Apa setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit aku sudah boleh melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa?"

"Tentu, tapi ingat jangan melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu berat. Aku akan memberimu obat sambil menunggu waktu terapi."

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang, kalau begitu aku permisi" tiba-tiba ponsel milik Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Hyung, paman Kiho.. apa perlu aku angkat?" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku yang bicara dengannya.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Siwon.

"Yobeoseyo"'

"..."

"Aku baik-baik saja abeoji, maaf baru bisa menerima teleponmu. Handphoneku mati , sementara handphone Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu tertinggal di bandara." Bohong Siwon.

"Kalian sampai dengan selamatkan? Abeoji sangat mengkhawatirkanmu disini."

"Ne, abeoji..."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kalau kau perlu sesuatu bilang saja pada abeoji. Kartu kredit unlimited yang abeoji berikan padamu, gunakanlah sesukamu. Jaga dirimu disana baik-baik."

"Ne abeoji. Gomawoyo" sambungan telepon itu terputus. Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun.

...-

"Karena hari ini kabarnya Siwon-ssi akan pulang dari rumah sakit bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta kecil-kecilan disana?" Ahra tengah menelepon adiknya Kyuhyun. Ia berencana membuat acara makan malam menyambut kepulangan Siwon yang beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit. Hyohyun menemui Ahra yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Eonni, memanggilku?" Ahra mengangguk kemudian ia mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Hyohyun-ah, kau bantu aku berbelanja, hari ini Siwon-ssi akan pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan membuat pesta kecil untuk menyambut kepulangan Siown. Kau bantu aku menyiapkan semuanya ya.." Hyohyun mengangguk, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan lagipula ia juga tidak punya alasan yang jelas kenapa harus menolak ajakan Ahra. Hanya satu alasannya, ia tidak mau bertemu pria itu lagi. Ahra membuyarkan lamunan Hyohyun dan menarik tangan Hyohyun begitu saja keluar dari kantornya.

Kedua gadis ini sibuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Ahra dan Hyohyun keluar dari supermarket dengan menenteng beberapa kantung plastik berukuran sedang. Mereka memasukkan semua kantung-kantung itu ke dalam mobil.

Tak butuh waktu lama kedua gadis ini sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. Ahra menaruh semua belanjaannya di meja dapur.

Hyohyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling apartemen. Kemudian mengikuti Ahra yang mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk acara makan malam nanti. Kyuhyun memberitahunya kalau ia dan Siwon akan pulang pukul 06.00 sore. Hyohyun membantu Ahra memasak makanan yang akan disajikan untuk makan malam nanti.

Tak terasa, beberapa masakan sudah jadi dan siap di sajikan. Ahra mulai menata meja makan. Hyohyun tengah membersihkan peralatan masak yang sudah digunakan. Terdengar suara bel apartemen berbunyi.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon baru saja sampai di apartemen. Mereka sudah bisa mencium wangi aroma masakan yang sepertinya sanat lezat itu. Ahra menyambut mereka diikuti oleh Hyohyun yang baru saja mneyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Siwon dan Hyohyun bertemu pandang, Siwon memberikan senyumannya yang menawan pada Hyohyun. Sementara gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman kaku. #Author klepek-klepek dah kalau dikasih senyuman maut punya Siwon...

"Senang melihatmu sudah lebih baik..."

"Gomawoyo Ahra.." Ahra mengangguk kemudian membawa mereka semua ke ruang makan. Semua makanan sudah tersaji disana. Kyuhyun bergegas duduk, perutnya sudah minta diisi rupanya. Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun tepat berhadapan dengan Hyohyun.

Siwon dan Hyohyun sama-sama mengambil menu yang sama, tak sengaja tangan Siwon menyentuh tangan Hyohyun. Gadis itu segera melepasnya. Hyohyun merasa malu sementara Siwon terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hyohyun. Kyuhyun dan Ahra saling bertukar pandang tak mengerti.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu." Celetuk Ahra melihat ekspresi Siwon yang puas membuat Hyohyun malu.

"Mwo?" teriak Hyohyun. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon terkekeh.

"Mana mau Hyohyun dengan Siwon hyung, denganku saja dia tidak mau." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

Hyohyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Orang-orang ini mulai menggodanya.

"Apa kau bilang, aku jauh lebih tampan darimu." Bela Siwon tak mau kalah. Ahra melihat Hyohyun yang mulai merasa risih digoda oleh mereka.

"Sudah-sudah, kasihan Hyohyun, ia malu dengan gurauan kalian"

"Aku tidak bergurau, bagaimana kalau aku menyukai gadis yang duduk dihadapanku ini?" ucapan Siwon membuat Hyohyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap kaget pria dihadapannya ini.

"Mwo?" baik Ahra dan Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Siwon. Begitu juga dengan Hyohyun yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

To be Continue...

Berkomentarlah untuk Part ini ^_^


End file.
